lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Apex of the Decade 9
Apex of the Decade 9 was the 9th official ranking for the Apex of the Decade, an Apex listing of the top 25 e-wrestlers to have competed in the e-federation, Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), formerly the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), acknowledging the in and out of character success from those who paved the way during the promotion's first decade of existence. The 9th ranking was announced on December 29, 2009. White Falcon was the e-wrestler who claimed the 9th spot with 357 points. Synopsis VITAL STATISTICS Height and Weight: 6'2” 228 Pounds Billed From: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/lpw/images/thumb/b/b3/Flag_of_Italy.png/24px-Flag_of_Italy.png Rome, Italy Debut: PWA Schizophrenia LIVE from London, England (On Record; Lost Television Championship Gauntlet) Career Accomplishments: PWA Television Championship, PWA United States Tag Team Championship (With Sick Fixx & Stephen Taylor), LPW Cleansed (Western States Heritage) Championship, LPW International Heavyweight Championship, 2005 Feud of the Year (With Bloodrose), 2007 Tag Team of the Year (With Sick Fixx), 2008 Wrestler of the Year Career Record: 34 Wins, 18 Losses, 1 Draw (On Record) Highest Spot Achieved on APEX in Career: 3rd (5 Times; Most Recent – February 2009) Latest Match: LPW Inferno 15.3: Night of Champions (Defeated by Nighthawk) Score: 357 Points (No First Place Votes) Patient History: When you talk about golden superstars, you can look at the career of a number of superstars, however for the most successful of them all, you have to look for the one in white. The career of White Falcon is studded with memorable moments, from unforgettable tag team matches, to epic feuds, and even the “occasional” championship, there's not much this living legend of LPW hasn't done. White Falcon was drafted to the Schizophrenia brand of the PWA, and began showing potential. Entered in a gauntlet match for the Television Title on the Schizo tour of Europe, White Falcon would come up short. After rebounding with a few wins, he struck it big when he defeated Sick Fixx and Norwegian Beast at the Revelations Pay-Per-View. The very next night, he defeated The Rabbi to capture his maiden title, the Television Championship which eluded him in London. The TV Title would spark a memorable period in White Falcon's career, when he would become embroiled in a deep and bitter feud with Bloodrose. With the one upsmanship getting out of hand, the pair settled their differences in a Best of Five series. With the series tied at 2 a piece going in to the At All Costs Pay-Per-View, the name of the event was an appropriate one for Falcon. With everything on the line, Falcon was able to defeat his rival to retain his title. The feud between the two is one of the most memorable in PWA/LPW history, one which really rose the value of the Television Championship, and was awarded with the honor of being the feud of the year for 2005. The feud took its toll on White Falcon however, and he would subsequently lose the title to Joey Hollywood on the very next Schizophrenia. It was now that Falcon was approached by a familiar foe in Sick Fixx. Fixx was looking to a way out of his world of sex, drugs and alcohol, and White Falcon believed he held the answer in the bible he cherished so closely. Teaming with the man was looking to save, the pair went by the name of “The Witnesses”, and found success right away. With Falcon's influence greatly changing Fixx for the better, the pair won an opportunity to challenge for the United States Tag Team Championships. What ensued was one of the most prolific and memorable tag team matches in history, with the Witnesses and the Prime Time Players of Joey Hollywood and Spectre fighting to a draw on the Revelations Pay-Per-View. With unfinished business with the players, the pair challenged again the very next night, and this time, would be successful in capturing the titles. The Witnesses would go on to dominate the Tag Team scene on Schizophrenia for months, notching up title defences against challengers from all corners; established teams such as the Payroll, and rookie teams like The Dark Brotherhood. It looked like no-one could unsettle the champions. That was until Sick Fixx relapsed into his drug fuelled world, and would subsequently be fired for violations of the wellness policy. White Falcon continued the reign with Stephen Taylor, and the pair picked up where Sick Fixx dropped the ball. While they would be successful, they would eventually fall to the Lost Prophets in a Lights Out match, 15 Months after Falcon innitially won the titles. As a reward for his work as Tag Team Champion, he was given an opportunity at cYnical's Cleansed Championship the very next Insanity. The match ended like so many of White Falcon's title matches had in the past 15 months, with Falcon holding the championship. White Falcon would go on to lead one of the most dominant and successful reigns in the title's history. Breaking with the tradition of renaming the title, he kept the title's “Cleansed” status, and went on to defend against numerous hungry challengers, including Eric Scorpio, Ash Strife, Big B. Brown, Stone and Son of Repoman. With an extremely strong aura about him, he walked into Altered Reality Four to face Inferno's Transatlantic Champion The Rik, in a match which had been his Achilles heel, a Last Man Standing match. In dramatic fashion, White Falcon would defeat his Inferno counterpart, and notch up his first win in the match type, one which had haunted him for years. This would also be Insanity's only victory in the cross brand matches, as Inferno dominated the once flagship brand. At the Homecoming show, he would be drafted to Inferno. His reign as Cleansed Champion would not continue for much longer, as Eddie B. defeated White Falcon for the title at Inferno 13.1. After losing in their rematch at Honor Roll, Falcon was surprised with a shot at the International Heavyweight Championship at Inferno 13.4 against new champion, NPD. It only took a three count for White Falcon to realise his career long dream of winning the top championship, and in that instant, became the first, and only man to date, to become a Grand Slam Champion of LPW, having won a title at all levels of competition. In his first defence however, White Falcon would uncharacteristically lose, giving his title up to Mass Chaos. Turning his back on the fans, he muscled his way in to a mini tournament at the next Pay-Per-View, Sacrament, to try and win back his title. After defeating NPD, he faced off with Mass Chaos again, and despite his best efforts, and newly found questionable tactics, he would be unable to find the victory. White Falcon has been a beacon of hope on the LPW roster for many years, with his word penetrating deep into the souls of the wicked and providing guidance to the weak. While his tone has changed in recent times, his beliefs have not changed. His way is the right way, and he is willing to oppose those who disagree. With all that he has achieved in LPW, there are not many who are willing to oppose him any more, having done just about everything there is to achieve. For his work, the LPW Universe have voted him to number 9 on the Apex of the Decade. Congratulations, White Falcon. See also *White Falcon *Apex of the Decade External links Apex of the Decade 09